Rekindling
by SonofAphrodite
Summary: When Jason and his friend returned home Jason was left broken and uncertain, but when Liza lets him back into her life, they rekindle their love, that all ends when everything possible goes wrong... M for language mostly and some possible graphic descriptions
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first real story that I'm gonna put time into it takes place after the "good" ending of Far Cry 3.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Jason had changed in his time on the Island he'd become a killer, a monster, but inside somewhere he was still the man Liza loved and she was determined to find him again.

When they returned home from the island, after weeks of persuading Liza convinced Jason to move back in with her, this is where our story begins.

"Liza, look, I don't think this is such a good Idea….. I'm not the same person anymore…." Jason said carry his bags through the door of Liza's house.

"Jason, you are, I know you are, I'm on your side, I'm helping you get better," she replied embracing him, Jason hesitated and slowly brought his arms around Liza. She looked up at him "See you _are _still you, just not completely," She whispered, smiling, "Now go get unpacked and I'll be in there in a bit," Jason turned and walked towards the bedroom but Liza grabbed his shoulder, he turned and looked at her, "And Jason, I still love you, no matter what you do to push me away I will _always_ love you." Jason looked into her eyes, "I…I love you too but I don't think it's safe to be near you, Daisy, Oliver Keith, even Riley… I don't want to hurt any of you." And with that he walked into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Liza heard him yell "Liza, where is the air mattress."

"Not telling you, you're sleeping in the bed with me!"

"Liza… Fine…"

"Don't say it like that; we're going back to normal."

"I don't think I can go back to normal."

Liza dropped the dishes she was washing, and walked into the bedroom where Jason was putting his clothes in the dresser, "Damn it Jas, you can go back to normal, I know you can," she yelled pushing him against the dresser "I fucking believe you can, Riley believes in you, we all believe in you, and I don't care how many people you killed, that you enjoyed killing, but I know you changed, that you don't want to kill anymore or else… You would've killed me back on that fucking island!" She yelled pushing her hands into his chest. He put his hand on her hand exposing the missing ring finger, cut off by Hoyt before Jason killed him. "Jas, I'm sorry, I lost it," she said looking down. Jason lifted her chin looking into her eyes "It's ok Liza," he said before pulling her in for a kiss. They pulled apart still holding each other. "I love you Liza, and I am better than that…."

The next morning Jason awoke with Liza in his arms; he pulled her tighter against him, "Finally you're awake," she said giggling, "It's noon Jas."

"Seriously? Why didn't you get up?"

"Because, I don't have to do anything and I was comfortable with you," she replied rolling over.

"You know when I… I left you on that island…"

"Jas stop don't remind me…."

"No, I couldn't stop regretting it, and when I found Riley I realized it wasn't worth leaving you and our friends, that I still loved you, that my family wasn't gone Riley was still alive and more importantly, that even if Riley had died, _you_ are my family, you are my best friend, you are the reason I gave up on **Citra**, I love you more than anything Liza, I swear I won't go back, that I'll always be yours."

"Jason…" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I, I don't know what to say…."

"You don't have to; just love me as much as I love you."

"Jason you know I do or I wouldn't be here," she said before pecking him on the cheek.

"What that's it," he said sounding disappointed.

"Don't get greedy on me," she said grinning.

**Warning updates will be erratic and I may not finish this but I will try to. I know this first chapter is short but what can I say it was just gonna be fluf for the first part it will get more violent later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for so long without updates i had to restore my pc losing two chapters but i have recovered and wrote a new chapter short and fluffy! Enjoy!**

3 Weeks Later…

"Liza where is my phone?" Jason called from the bedroom.

"I don't know babe," she replied, "Did you check under the bed, could be under there from last night," she said giggling.

Jason dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. He saw the phone sticking out of his pant pocket, he reached for it, as his hand crept toward the phone it tapped a cold piece of metal, he knew what it was he left it in its place it had almost killed Liza he hated with all his being yet he was compelled to grab it. "No Jas snap out of it…"

"Hmm?" He heard from behind him, He snatched his phone and jumped to his feet and turned to face Liza.

"Nothing was just thinking," he said as she grabbed his hand and putting it on her hip.

"Bout' what?" she queried as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close taking in her warmth, calming him significantly.

"About us, about you," he said grinning.

"Hmph, would you kiss me already," she said pushing him onto the bed, and then sitting on his groin.

She tugged at the hem of Jason's shirt eventually taking it off then dragging her hands down his well-muscled chest and abs. She slid her hands up her hips and removed her top, revealing her black and purple bra. She fell on top of him grabbing his head and bringing his lips to hers for a long draw out kiss. He immediately grabbed her ass to get a grip on her.

She let out a moan through her parted lips and began grinding him feeling his hardness between her legs. His mouth left hers and moved down to her neck slowly sliding down to her right breast leaving a kiss every inch he went he began gnawing on her bra just above the nipple before finally tearing the annoying piece of fabric off her body and began suckling her nipple.

She moaned every so often as he gave her tit a seeing to. During this time he slowly worked off her skinny jeans, finally pushing them of with his feet. He then slid off her panties never taking his attention off her eyes as she moaned. "You always get my clothes off first," she whined.

"Because your easy to distract," he replied.

Their moment was broken by the sound of the front door being kicked in and a shout "Come out to play Snow White!"

**We shall see where this leads ;) Au revoir, SonOfAphrodite**


End file.
